


All In

by beckysue_bonner, cedes_92150



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150
Summary: Episode 14-THE GHOSTS THAT HAUNTMEMaya Bishop and Carina DeLuca hit apothole in their new relationship.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 15





	1. If You're NOT All In...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [dontjudgeabook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontjudgeabook/gifts), [mallory_01852](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Libbylou22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbylou22/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 14-THE GHOSTS THAT HAUNT  
> ME
> 
> Maya Bishop and Carina DeLuca hit a  
> pothole in their new relationship.

_Mi dispiace_ : I'm sorry; I don't have time", Carina DeLuca says,  
edging past her girlfriend, Maya Bishop, to a file cabinet. Pursing her lovely  
red lips, she reads the file to herself (in Italian), then crosses to her desk and  
presses a button on her intercom: "Rosalia, please let the Balderas know that I'll only  
be a few minutes more. I really have to go, Maya", she says, firmly.

"Did I do somethimg? What is going on, right now?", her Fire Captain girlfriend asks, truly  
puzzled.

"The... _la cena degli spaghetti_? The spaghetti dinner? And by the way-that was  
NOT spaghetti."

"What? My Mom upset me, my best friend announced that she's MARRIED to the Battalion Chief;  
what specifically?"

"Oh, we are going to gloss over you telling me that it's NOT MY BUSINESS when you are  
upset, in denial, mistreating your Mother (when Maya waves a hand, dismissively, the Doctor  
raises her voice)-YES, YOU WERE!!-that I don't know what I'm talking about...either we are  
in a relationship, one where two people confide in the other, LEAN on the other, or we  
are not. At this point, from my side-WE ARE NOT...I have to go."

Maya Bishop stands there, shocked and un-moving for ten minutes or so. Things are very unclear  
as to where things stand between them, at this point.


	2. I'm All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also episode 14 of the current season; unknown  
> to them, Andy and Jack's coms were open, during  
> their discussion in the AID CAR about Andy and  
> Sullivan's marriage...SULLIVAN heard IT ALL...EVERY  
> WORD...

"The VOWS that we took; the I DO each of us said to the JP-  
to me that meant ALL IN...if it didn't mean the same to you, why did  
you say yes?"

"Robert _I AM_ ; 'all in' ...WHY ARE YOU SAYING THESE THINGS?

"Your COMS were open when you had your heart to heart with Jack the Wife Fucker...  
when he banged Rigo's wife, I should have taken it to Ripley...now he's after MINE?  
'It was fast', and 'maybe I made a mistake?' Was Ripley RIGHT about you?"

"OKAY, OKAY...do you want to know why I didn't shut Jack down? Because he is REALLY,  
REALLY lonely, and I was there, for awhile to talk to, and..."

" _And_ ", Sullivan cuts in.

"YES, and THAT, and now he's alone again, and I turned him down when HE proposed;  
I said that I probably will never get married, and now here I am, married to you...  
I know that that hurt his feelings, and he was venting, and he just KEPT AT ME,  
and then inside the bowling alley, when we were trapped...he went into full panic  
mode, and _I_ felt myself panicking too, and so I said what I said, to bring  
him back...I LOVE YOU, I'm in love with you, and only you...I handled that situation  
poorly, and I'm sorry...but I'm not whatever Ripley said, and I know that my dating history  
is less than stellar, and I...I can't lose you, I can't..."

"OK, alright", he soothes her, taking her into his arms. "I love you too. We'll calm down,  
and after a good night's sleep, we'll talk a little bit more...Good?"

"Welll...I'm not sleepy...", she grins, seductively.

"Women amaze me, and you're no exception," Robert sighs. "From hysterics to seduction  
in record time." He smiles, though.

"En serio...sometimes the cohesion of a fire station, as you know, can lead to over-  
familiarity. Station 19 is...a little different than most...we have developed a reputation  
throughout the city-you've heard it, you have to have."

"Yes."

'My best friend in the station is Maya. I tell her EVERYTHING...I DID tell her everything,  
I mean. And I'm nearly as close to Jack-we were together for half a year. IN A RELATIONSHIP-  
not 'hooking up', as we did most recently. Part of what he said was out of concern for me  
part I'm sure was because of lingering feelings. Either way, I'm in YOUR BED, and I wear YOUR  
ring." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "Robert...I completely get your doubts. The  
overall reputation of the 19, MY history here; I've told you that what I feel for you is unlike anything  
I've felt, EVER, for anyone. ANYONE, EVER. I made vows, which I will never break. NEVER BREAK,  
Robert."

"OK. I just needed to get context for what I heard. I'm already somewhat insecure about the  
age difference between us, and I honestly don't know how I feel about sharing a station  
with one of your ex-lovers. And TANNER'S been by the house, _twice_ -it's a LOT,  
you have to admit, and it was fucking with my psyche- WAS-I talked to Riptide about it. And  
it's not like you think, not completely. He thinks that you're good for me, that I'm nearly back  
to where I was pre-Claire. I KNOW that that's true. And I'm not 100% clean in this either. JULES  
KARR...during the 'break' that I so stupidly imposed. So the Gibson thing is partially on me. And  
I'm owning that. I'm not going anywhere, I married you despite all of what I heard about the 19,  
or you. So..."

"I've ASKED HIM more than once to stop doing that; I'm so sorry, Baby. I'll make Ryan STOP, even  
if I have to call his Supervising Detective...Hammond? Right, Tom Hammond, yes...I don't want  
to get him into trouble, but this is too much...I love Ryan-AS A FRIEND-but he has to understand  
that high school is a long time ago; he's really a good guy, Robert, but say the word if you want me  
to make that call...

"If _I_ have to talk to him, Detectives _will for sure_ be called...so...yes-  
phone Hammond", Sullivan decides, after some thought.

"First thing tomorrow. I promise. Sooo?

"So?"

"So...are you going to 'mount me', or what?" Andy retorts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate, all through the  
night

Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl, your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I will do anything, girl, you need only ask]

An abundance of KISSING...before, after, and during the time that disrobe one another...  
"I need you; me des haces: me desmontas!", Andy confesses: she is hot and READY...and  
is HE...the kisses continue, as he settles onto his back, propped against the clutch of  
pillows gathered behind him. She climbs aboard his long, muscular thighs-his hardening  
member poking against her wetness.

His lips rove from lips to her jaw-the underside, and her neck, then the stiff brown nipples  
of her firm, tight, golden brown breasts...lifting her hips, she fits his bloated knob inside her-  
self, and sinks slowly onto it, her eyes never leaving his; they close, briefly (the pleasure from  
her tortuous, slow journey to the juncture of his groin)...

[I'll make love to you (I'll make love)  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go (Will not let go til you)  
'Til you tell me to (tell me to)  
I'll make love to you (I'll make love)  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight (Hold you tight)  
Baby, all through the night  
I'll make love to you (I'll make love)  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go (Will not let go til you)  
'Til you tell me to (Tell me to, tell me baby)]

"AY, DIOS: Estoy empalado...me empalaste!"...Andy shouts, joyfully (though her  
voice is somewhat strained)...so much MAN...there's so much of you...but I love  
...me encanta tu verga!"

"Ríete! Quédate conmigo, Baby...estoy cerca!"

Andy cums best on all fours, and so that is how they end their session, with Robert  
stabbing into her from behind, so hard and deeply that her plentiful buttocks  
wobble and shake to the point that these sounds reverberate off of their bedroom  
walls: 'THWA-ACK! 'THWA-ACK! 'THWA-ACKA-'THWA-ACK!!'

"I loveyou, Ioveyou; make me a MOTHER, ROBERT...I wanna be a Mother!" she sobs.

"HERE...here it is! HERE'S OUR BABY!!" and Sullivan explodes, igniting HER rocket  
to the moon...

continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> EN SERIO: SERIOUSLY  
> ////////////////////////
> 
> ME DES HACES: YOU UNDO ME  
> ////////////////////////
> 
> ME DESMONTAS: YOU TAKE ME APART  
> ////////////////////////
> 
> AY DIOS: Estoy empalado...me empalaste  
> Ah, GOD-I'm impaled-you've impaled me
> 
> ////////////////////////
> 
> ME ENCANTA TU VERGA: I'M ENCHANTED  
> BY YOUR COCK/DICK
> 
> ////////////////////////
> 
> ¡Quédate conmigo, Baby! ¡Estoy cerca!  
> Ride it! Stay with me! I'm close!


	3. What LOVE IS...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short and heated encounter between the Ripley's...and it's  
> not over-Also VIC WANTS A BABY!
> 
> Fluff and humor (also EXPLICIT SEX)

"Sooo...Lucien and Sandra Ripley just make pretty babies...MORE THAN PRETTY, to be honest...

"Okay...YOU are lecturing on beauty...REALLY!?"

"All I'm saying is YOU, Brent, Brian, Lady, and Jennifer all have model-quality looks-them's just facts!" Victoria tries to hold her laughter in, and fails.

"Just say that you want a baby, hey? I get why you want avail yourself of these

high quality Ripley genes, it's fine."

Always quick to rejoin, Vic is right there: "THAT, and let's face it: YOU'RE OLD, and if we're gonna do it...

"OLD...okay-let's test that"...nipping little bite 'kisses' transition into deeper, more lasting lip locks: and the kissing and suckling of   
hard, quivering nipples, the two-handed fisting of a large and bloating penis..fingers and tongues, the appreciating of fluids. There are  
also accompanying endearments "Fuck, your mouth!" and "Yes, oooh yes...right there!" In the classic 'sixty-nine' position, a hot mouth  
h sucks lovingly at an anxious staff, balls massaged and caressed, and Lucas' prostate stimulated...Vic's vagina flowers open in  
response to a probing, darting mouth snake (and a trio of blunt, piercing fingers-he licks her from the top of her mons to the tight whorl   
of her anus...

Some Time Later: 

"Could we...I've been thinking of having starting a family-US starting a family. Any thoughts on that?" Victoria wants to know.

Lucas replies with his own question: "You don't think me too old?" 

"I don't. Andy's going to approach Sullivan soon, unless she already has, about THEM having a baby or babies. he's just a few months   
younger than you. I've researched"-

"I'll bet you have! As it happens so have I...been researching. And I'm committed to us. So YES. We wait until the new proposal is   
signed by Burkin and approved by the City Council and Fire Commission; that way I don't have to retire...and you don't ruin any chances  
for promotion-if you continue in the department."

"Ha!" Vic laughs. All that to say let's have a baby?"


	4. Your hair looks nice like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett and Maya Bishop  
> conmiserate about what else:  
> RELATIONSHIPS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adult language

"As a member of the Queer Club, am I able to put  
something forward?" Little Dixon, now pursuing the art  
education that he'd always wanted, is still a frequent visitor  
at the fire station. He finds Maya Bishop in the Beanery, staring at  
a cold cup of something. She looks up, her eyes a little un-focused,  
and smiles weakly. "Hey...you," as if forgetting his name for a moment.  
"What's shakin', Newbie."

"I think that you have to keep trying, Cap", New Guy says. "And why am  
am I still New Guy when I don't even work for SFD any more!"

Jack Bishop, coming in to grab a bottle of water from cold storage, injects  
himself into their conversation. "Yoo're New Guy FOREVER, NEW GUY! Can't  
be undone-SORRY 'BOUT THAT!"

"Ignore him, _EMMETT_ , Maya Bishop says, eager to distract herself  
from the (user-error) failings in her relationship with Carina De Luca.

'I wanted to say that you cannot, under any circumstances let that gorgeous Italian  
Woman get away...YOU have to FIX SHIT."

"You've been 'out' for a hot minute, and dispensing relationship advice already?"

"That's me alright: 'Mister Relationship Expert'...yoiu've known Travis a long time;  
he's a one man at a time type Guy, would you say?"

"Travis is very loyal. What exactly are you worried about? He won't fuck around on you."

"That answers my question...I'm new at this...not at being 'bi', or at CHEATING-just ask  
Alicia...but I was faithful to her for a long time, and I want this to work with Travis...  
am I making any sense?"

"Yeah...you are", Maya says.

"Your hair looks nice like that."


	5. I'll ALWAYS Be Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean swears an oath to his  
> Daughter Pru

"Samahani binti...I'm sorry, Daughter  
kwamba wewe ni mama amekwenda...that your mother has gone  
ni sawa: it's okay...nitakuwa hapa kila wakati: I'll always be here"...

Pru's little brown eyes start to close, but before they do, she reaches  
up to stick one of her tiny fingers into her father's left nostril.

Dean turns his attention to his buzzing mobile phone: the caller id reads  
"JJ"...he allows it to go to voice mail three times, before a text appears. The  
text reads; I have RIGHTS, Dean." 

He replies "FYR".


	6. If You're NOT All In...2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New journeys begin with a kiss
> 
> Maya and Carina

After the third of three major multi-station calls in a 36 hour span,  
later, engine 19, ladder 19, Aid Car 19, and PRT 19 return to the station  
for a much needed meal and a shower. Directly after, instead of The Bar:  
Andrea and Robert go to a private dinner, Travis and New Guy hit a club,  
Inara and Marcus pick Jack up (for pizza), The Chief and Victoria are off  
for a quick trip to the Italian coast, and Maya drives to Grey Sloan for yet  
another appeal (to Carina DeLuca) for forgiveness...

Carina chats animatedly in Italian with a heavily-pregnant patient and her  
husband; two minutes or so later the OB notices Maya and brings her conversation  
with the expectant couple to an end, and motions her (ex?/current?) lover into her  
office. Buoyed, Maya rushes forward...inside, Maya starts talking as soon as the office  
was closed: I nearly ruined the best relationship I ever had because of a fucked up dad,  
and I'm praying to a God I'm not sure I believe in that you will forgive me for being so  
stupid-YOU saw the truth, EVERYONE but ME saw the truth, but I didn't like what all  
of you were saying, and so I lashed out, I went looking for a way to hit back at you, and  
I found what I was looking for-I knew Jack was there, I goaded into...fucking me...I'm a  
SHIT, Carina, and I don't deserve it, I know that I don't: but PLEASE, PLEASE forgive me;  
I'll do ANYTHING, anything that you say..."

"THERAPY!", Carina interrupts the tirade.

"O-O-KAY, sure", a shocked Maya agrees. "Ummm...is that all?"

"And more therapy: COUPLES...and anger management."

"DONE and DONE".

"Fine. You are not forgiven, hm? Not completely. Trust isn't rebuild in a day, Maya.  
If you stray once, it could happen again. Our first time was fast-burning, HOT...this  
time we take it slower, do you agree?"

"Anything you say."

"Nuovi viaggi iniziano con un bacio: that means new journeys begin with a kiss."


End file.
